Essence of the Millennia
by lovelytunes
Summary: A retelling that is loosely based on the Silver Millennium...
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the days preceding the Silver Millennium, a certain obscure planet that was impossible to be inhabited was born among eight others in the Solar system...It remained as a world of the unknown with oceans of sulphurous gases and treacherous winds that rendered one utterly defenceless against...That was, until one day, when a nameless subject of mysterious origin attempted to discard a newborn being into this burning merciless world...Contrary to expectations, the arrival of a harmless babe marked the beginning of an unprecedented transformation for good of the ruthless fate of the steaming planet...A so-called Bronze Millennium was officially over...

The birth of life pulsated throughout this once deadly planet and the knowledge of such spread throughout the universe...Very soon after, newborns were being sent to the rest of the empty planets of the Solar system by ambitious subjects wishing to experiment with this powerful, yet unexplainable, effect of altering their course and form...Indeed, they succeeded and history was forever changed...As long as these unique young guardians remained on their destination planets, the cycle of life and its seasons would continue and pervade both their immediate and extended environment...

With the emergence of life fitting for these new innocent guardians in the eight new worlds, more subjects from the blue planet began to follow their paths and decided to take up residence in such once doomed territories of the Solar system...Fortunately, it was also an opportune time for them to wander into these planets as their newly-stationed delicate guardians required close watch and care by mature subjects...Thus, under the tentative charge of their foster elders, each young guardian has her own planet established its solely dedicated kingdom with flourishing resources that could even rival that of Earth...


	2. Chapter 2

Since the birth of time, the Earth has been the most favoured planet of the Solar system and the source of all wealth of life was destined to be bestowed on it...Blue Earth also took pride in the fact that it has the most long-standing planetary kingdom shared among three kings of the Northern, Southern and Middle latitudes...Yet, such legacy was not without drama as its rapidly increasing population subjects sought for unprecedented ways to compete with one another. This marked the beginning of the Bronze Millennium where strife and wars were common in the terrestrial world...Unable to bear with the explosion of conflict and division of brotherhood between whom were once meek fellow humans, a certain castle maiden braved all challenges to flee to an much inferiority-graded planet to start a new abode of peace...This happened at about the same time when newborns were left on the other eight planets...Coincidentally, messages started to spread about the intention of one of the princes of the Earth to create a new(tenth) planet in the system which could subdue the blue planet and changed the course of revolution of all present planets around the Sun, the source of origin of the Solar system...

Unease and unsettling doubts filled the hearts and minds of some Earth subjects, with the common majority applauding the strategy...However, the start of the Silver Millennium could not be prevented as the peace-loving castle maiden managed to win the heart of certain prince who presented to her a mysterious crystal keepsake which he collected from the pristine running springs inside a unique ice mountain cavern...They had planned to elope to Earth's biggest Moon one day, yet due to reason unknown to his maiden, this prince changed his mind all of a sudden...Most unfortunately, the cold and distant reigning Earth King of the North at that time came to know of their secret plan to flee the planet...Out of fear at long last, the maiden was the only one who succeeded in escaping and arrived at the deserted and lifeless Moon...Along the way, however, the mystical crystal unexpectedly disintegrated and the maiden managed to preserve only one-half of her priceless keepsake...


End file.
